worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Spirits
Spirits '(精霊, ''Seirei) are beings of the flow of energy or Mana''' of the world. Generally, they are called Spirits of Guidance (補導の精霊, Houdou no Seirei), as they are guides of the Heiros. They are found in Convergence Points. Three Spirit Emperors The Three Spirit Emperors''' '''are the three most powerful Spirits who govern the laws of the world. Origin Origin is the Prime Spirit and Lord of All Spirits. He governs the Laws of the World of Senses. Pluto Pluto is the Latent Spirit and King of the Great Underworld. He governs the Laws of the World of Abstract. Khronos Khronos is the Wandering Spirit and the One that Divides Realities. He governs the Laws of Worldly Separation. Unlike the previous two Spirits, he is not bound to the world. Worldly Spirits The rest of the Spirits are all under Origin's rule. They are divided into three with the Three Keepers of Balance to lead them. Maxwell Maxwell, the Ancient Gatherer of the Four Elements, is one of the Three Keepers of Balance, maintaining the harmony of the four elements. He is also the Lord of the Four Spirits. It is said that he is directly linked to the Ancient Guards of Truth. Efreet Efreet is the Spirit of Fire, stationed at Mount Youno in Salamandra. He is the Prime Spirit of Salamandra and Roukoku. He is revered as a deity of battles, courage, and strength, but also noted to be a deity of violence, destruction, and war. Undine Undine is the Spirit of Water, stationed at Lake Wang-din in Undini. She is the Prime Spirit of Undini. She is revered to be a deity of healing, purification, and peace, though also known to be a deity of jealousy, envy, and vengeance. Sylph Sylph is the Spirit of Wind, stationed at Vertwind Island in Sylphian. She is the Prime Spirit of Sylphian. She is revered mainly as a deity of freedom, and of love and adventure. However, she is also considered to be a deity of loss, recklessness, and abandonment. Gnome Gnome is the Spirit of Earth, stationed at Mortis Cave in Gnomos. He is the Prime Spirit of Gnomos. He is revered as a deity of harvest, fertility, and fortune, but also of earthquakes, separation, and greed. Martel Martel, the Protector of the Tree of Life, is one of the Three Keepers of Balance, maintaining the disctinction of the sides of light and dark. She is also the Spirit of Nature, stationed at Lorre Forest in Nymphid. She also serves as the Prime Spirit of Nymphid. Aska Aska is the Spirit of Light, ruling over the day. He is stationed at Mount Blairont in Salamandra. He is considered to be the Prime Spirit of Eldotar. Known for his prideful and condescending nature, he is revered to be a deity of victory, fame, and glory. Luna Luna is the Spirit of Light and Darkness, ruling over the night. She is stationed at Zodiac Tower in Sylphian. Rem Rem is the Spirit of Light, ruling over the healing light, and stationed at the Shrine of Light in Gnomos. Shadow Shadow is the Spirit of Darkness. He is stationed at Schwartz Cave in Void, and serves as the Prime Spirit of the continent. Sekundes Sekundes, the Keeper of Father Time, is one of the Three Keepers of Balance, maintaining the flow and movement of life. He is stationed at the Ruins of Cataster in Salamandra. He is also considered to be the Prime Spirit of Varunaya. Ratatosk Ratatosk is the Spirit of the Monsters, ruling over all monsters and animals, and a Spirit of Physical Force. He is stationed at Faursted Woods in Nymphid. Verius Verius is the Spirit of the Heart, ruling over mankind's emotions, and a Spirit of Abstract Force. He is stationed at the Damgalnuna Valley in Gnomos. Volt Volt is the Spirit of Lightning, stationed at Mount Blairont in Salamandra. He is considered to be the Prime Spirit of Varunaya. Lorelei Lorelei is the Spirit of Sound, stationed at Ariad Streams in Void. Celsius Celsius is the Spirit of Ice, stationed at Vukodlak Tundra in Undini. She is considered to be the Prime Spirit of Ledyana.